


The Scent of Coffee

by ladybug218



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes her with coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Coffee

She wakes to the scent of coffee.

He's been waking her with coffee every morning since they moved in together. It's made her much more of a morning person. Her mother teases her about it every chance she gets; which is at least once a week when Rory spends the night in her old room to have girls night in.

It's not the only thing her mother teases her about. She also teases Rory about the fact that they need to buy a new bookcase once every three months (which isn't true, it's only once every six months), the fact that they communicate more through email than they do by speaking (which is partly true since their offices are on different floors of the house), and the fact that the only reason they aren't engaged is because they both get too buried in the fantasy worlds they create to remember they have a real life (which actually hurts because it's kind of true). 

Rory realizes that it's the nature of being an author and she's glad that it's something they share. It makes it a lot easier to explain when she is late for dinner or stays up half the night. They've taken to setting alarms around the house to remind them to eat when they're both on deadline. It's not the life for everyone, but it works for them. And every morning they spend an hour together, drinking coffee, reading the paper and chatting.

She's always been a creature of habit and she loves the routine they've carved out with each other. Five years ago, when Jess came back into her life, she couldn't have imagined living the life they're living. He came back into her life at just the right moment, the moment when she realized everything she thought she knew wasn't true and she needed to re-evaluate her plans. He helped her find herself and in the process, they found them.

So they aren't engaged, aren't married, and don't have or want a house full of kids, but every morning he wakes her with coffee and that's enough for now.


End file.
